There have been many pick resistant cyclinders made but most are based around the pin tumbler cylinder construction in which a rotary plug has pin portions which are located in a key way where they cen be felt and manipulated by a pick or the like seeking to raise the pins to a common shear point level.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a cylinder which does not have a plug and in which the pins in their pinways have portions in the key way but not subject to divisions in a manner to allow the cylinder to be easily picked.